


Встреча в переулке

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро - эмпат, его ужасно тянет к сильным личностям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча в переулке

Всё началось до ужаса просто — Мукуро заходит в переулок, где Хибари избивает шайку преступников. Рокудо прижимается к стене, скрывает себя иллюзией и внимательно наблюдает за красивыми, отточенными движениями Кёи, его завораживает, как тот умудряется противостоять сразу четырем противникам. Хотя, с другой стороны, прекрасно понимает, что те для Хибари — просто мясо, ничего не значащие, травоядные, не способные на нормальную драку — то единственное, чем глава дисциплинарного комитета может по-настоящему наслаждаться.

Рокудо вздрагивает всем телом, когда вдруг замечает — один из этих идиотов по глупой случайности мазнул кастетом по лицу Хибари. Иллюзионист не может разглядеть с такого расстояния — насколько сильно досталось Кёе, но прекрасно видит, как тонфа врезается в солнечное сплетение неудачливого вора. И, выпрямившись, Хибари поворачивается лицом к Мукуро. Смотрит пристально — проникая взглядом под иллюзию. Рокудо хорошо это чувствует, но ещё не понимает, что что-то пошло не так, только крепче вжимается лопатками в холодный камень стены — он не настроен на драку. А потом замечает, что у Хибари разбиты губы. Тоненькая струйка крови стекает по подбородку, а Кёя лишь быстрым движением слизывает алую полоску, опускает руки с тонфа и перешагивает через поверженного противника, не отрывая взгляда от Рокудо. Иллюзионист понимает — скрываться больше нет смысла, и идет навстречу. Его завораживает дикий блеск в глазах Кёи, сносит крышу, Мукуро будто сам чувствует то страшное возбуждение схватки, которым охвачен Кёя. И единственный выход, который он видит — это слишком быстро шагнуть ещё ближе, удержать руку от удара и жадно впиться поцелуем в губы, теребя ранку, раздражая и так поврежденную кожу. Кусает, рвёт, выпивает до дна, теряя над собой контроль, смешивая свои и его эмоции, Мукуро не старается прижаться, совсем забывает о том, что они все ещё на улице. И приходит в себя только от ужасной боли под коленом, падает на асфальт, сдерживая крик, усмехнувшись, смотрит на Хибари снизу вверх. И медленно, внимательно следя за каждым движением, поднимает руку, касается пояса Кеи, и, просунув один палец под ремень, тянет на себя. Эмоции сейчас похожи на оголенные нервы — выбирай любую, тяни, наслаждайся, выплетай то, что хочешь. Но Мукуро лишь сдерживает агрессию, чуть-чуть, самую малость, не давая Кёе ударить себя, захлёстывая его своим жадным желанием. Он проводит пальцами вдоль его ноги, от колена — вверх, до бедра, замирает, будто готовясь к чему-то. Рокудо весь дрожит — его колотит от близости, от запретов, от нежелания подтолкнуть Хибари в нужном направлении. И Кёя даже не сопротивляется, ему сейчас просто нравится смотреть, как Мукуро стоит перед ним на коленях. И это совсем не унижает, наоборот — дарит власть. Здесь, внизу, он почти всемогущ. До того самого момента, как решает переступить грань — расстегнуть пуговицу на рубашке Облака. А дальше часть воспоминаний стерта — только размазанные улицы, дикая головная боль и удивленные взгляды прохожих. Этих воспоминаний совсем не жалко, их можно было бы просто стереть из памяти.

Широкая кровать, укрытая белоснежными простынями, холодит кожу. Мукуро открывает глаза и видит перед собой Хибари. Тот аккуратно вешает рубашку на стул, будто действительно беспокоится, чтобы та не помялась. Мукуро еле слышно смеется — это кажется ему абсурдным. Действительно, что может быть абсурднее, чем аккуратно развешивать окровавленную одежду.

— Очнулся? — голос Хибари почти холодный, почти пугающий. Но только та связь, которую смог установит Мукуро во время инцидента на улице, всё ещё осталась. И тугой клубок эмоций, пока что скомканных, спрятанных, сжатых, всё ещё пульсирует. Мукуро наугад тянет одну из ниток — мир заполняется красками.

Хибари глухо рычит, понимая, что в нахлынувших чувствах виноват чёртов иллюзионист. Он срывается с места и хватает Мукуро за шею, сжимая железной хваткой, перекрывает тому доступ к кислороду, любуется паникой, ворвавшейся в такие обычно спокойные глаза, совершенно не замечает судорожно вцепившихся в руки пальцев Рокудо. Отпускает, будто вырывает собственную руку из шеи иллюзиониста, с наслаждением оглядывает ярко-красные следы на шее. Хватает за запястья и прижимает их к кровати, смотрит пристально в глаза — опять наглые.

— Кажется, ты чего-то хотел? — и Мукуро понимает, что действительно — этого он добился сам. Тогда, стоя перед Хибари на коленях, вытягивая из глубины души тоненькую ниточку вожделения. Или ещё раньше — когда сам поставил гордое облако на колени. На размышления нет времени — все закрывается ухмылкой, будто прилипшей к тонким губам иллюзиониста.

— Тогда чего ты ждешь, Хибари Кёя? — Мукуро уже не знает, сможет ли остановить Кею, но это кажется такой мелочью, таким незначительным фактором, что не принимается в расчет.

Хибари берет с тумбочки смазку, которая, наверное, есть во всех отелях подобного типа. От неё приятно пахнет чем-то морским, успокаивающим. «Сразу два пальца — это не так уж и много», — думает Мукуро, разводя ноги шире. «Интересно, надолго его хватит?» — думает кто-то вместо Мукуро.

Хибари вновь ставит иллюзиониста на колени, только на этот раз вдавливает лицом в подушки, грубо раздвигает ягодицы Рокудо, усмехаясь при виде смазки, блестящей вокруг все ещё тугого кольца мышц. Честно говоря, ему плевать — больно будет Мукуро или приятно. Он старается скорее для себя — входить в сухое тело не рекомендуется. Головка члена касается ануса, Хибари крепко держит Мукуро за бедра — чтобы не дернулся, дразнит, то почти входя внутрь, то отстраняясь. Проникновение совершенно неожиданно для Мукуро, но он сдерживает крик, закусив нижнюю губу, переводит его в стон, шипит сквозь крепко сжатые губы:

— Ненавижу тебя, — не то, чтобы он действительно так думал, но слова «люблю тебя» звучали бы ещё более неуместно.

Кёя входит до основания и замирает. Он тяжело дышит, а сознание затуманено — внутри Мукуро слишком горячо, слишком тесно, чтобы продолжить сразу. Первый толчок — плавный, размеренный, будто задающий темп. Ложь. Потеря контроля — слишком частое явление в сексе. И Хибари вколачивается в Мукуро с такой силой, что, кажется, может слиться с ним воедино. Скалится, впивается ногтями в белую кожу, оставляя ссадины. Чуть меняет угол в процессе и касается простаты, отчего Мукуро вздрагивает, будто его пронзило током. Прогибается в спине, подставляя зад под шлепки, поводит бедрами, показывая, где приятней. В его голове сейчас не больше сознания, чем у Хибари. Они совершенно забывают о том, что ещё совсем недавно были врагами. И ухмылка сползает с лица Мукуро, рот приоткрыт, Мукуро слишком громко умоляет. А на лице Хибари нет прежней ярости, это скорее похоже на гримасу наслаждения — с таким же выражением лица он дерется.

— Ну же, давай, сильнее! — голос срывается, переходя на фальцет. Мукуро на грани оргазма, и слова сами срываются с губ, будто и не он их выкрикивает в экстазе. А Кёя, необычно послушный, совсем не жалеет прогибающееся под ним тело. Пальцы скользят по взмокшим бедрам, но ритм не меняется.

Мукуро сам обхватывает свой член, неудобно опираясь на плечо, передергивает всего пару раз, когда Хибари, наконец, выходит и кончает ему на спину. Горячие капли стекают по бокам, и Мукуро изливается себе в руку, падает, совершенно лишенный сил на кровать. Он перекатывается на спину и смотрит в глаза Хибари, задыхается от сплетения своих и его чувств, не в силах двинуть ни одним мускулом.

Кёя ложится рядом, на спину, и закрывает глаза.

— Ты будешь спать в моем присутствии? — поражается Мукуро.

— Тонфа под моей подушкой, — отвечает Хибари немного сонно, — я сплю очень чутко. Пошевельнешься — я засуну их тебе в глотку.

— Какие интересные эротические фантазии — хихикает Мукуро и ложится рядом, — тогда я тоже, пожалуй, посплю.

Что-то, похожее на перемирие, воцаряется в комнате. «До следующей схватки» — думают оба и проваливаются в глубокий сон.


End file.
